The Peroxide Show
by echomist66
Summary: Sushi and I are hosting a show! What happens?
1. Episode 1

**This is just something I'm going to write in for fun and stuff. Expect weekly updates. Sushi_Cat_Pye, or Sushi, is my friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account so don't look for her. Actually she has Instagram by the name of Sushi_Cat_Pye. Sushi is going to host with me. Minewoman101, or Mint, will appear sometimes. She is my other friend and she doesn't have a fanfiction account. I just use their minecraft usernames. As you know I'm echomist66 and here is the first episode of The Peroxide Show!**

Episode 1:

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: Today, we will have an interview with…

Sushi: *whispers* Echo, who are we having an interview with?

Echo: We are having an interview with Thinknoodles!

Thinknoodles: *walks in carrying laptop and recording* Remember to send in names for new minions, and of course, NOODLE ON!

Sushi: Umm… What were you doing?

Thinknoodles: I was recording the newest episode of Thinks Lab!

Mint: OMN IT'S THINKNOODLES!  
Echo: Mint, what in the name of Notch are you doing here?

Mint: What? You said that I can appear anytime I want!

Echo: Well yeah…

Mint: Hey Think! Where is Kopi?

Thinknoodles: What? Isn't Kopi here? *looks around, finally looking at backstage* Kopi! Come here!

Kopi: *walks over to Thinknoodles and wags tail*

Sushi: So, Thinknoodles, what was that newest episode of Thinks Lab about?

Thinknoodles: It was just that Kevin had made peroxide and set the whole place on fire.

Echo: Wait… you used the peroxide mod?

Thinknoodles: Well yeah!

Echo: OMN! I made that mod! **(A/N: I didn't actually make that mod. I don't think that mod even exists.)**

Thinknoodles: Well, I enjoyed it.

Sushi: Thinknoodles, do you like noodles?

Thinknoodles: WHAT? **(A/N: As I wrote that, I was thinking of Kevin saying what.)** WHY IN THE NAME OF NOTCH WOULD I NOT LIKE NOODLES?! I MEAN, MY MINECRAFT USERNAME IS REALTHINKOODLES, AND MY CLUB PENGUIN IS THINKNOODLES!

Echo: Well then, what do you think of the people who DON'T like noodles?

Thinknoodles: I think that they are stupid and that they should go to the Nether.

Sushi: Okay... *Turns toward audience* RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HATE NOODLES!

Audience: (Only a boy named Firestone raises his hand)

Firestone: I HATE NOODLES! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!

Thinknoodles: HOW DARE YOU!

Firestone: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT- (security guards drag Firestone out of the theater.)

Echo: Well, I think that we should end this episode of The Peroxide Show! **(A/N: I was about to type this episode of Think's Lab. XD)**

Mint: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sushi: Silence!

Thinknoodles: Goodbye, hit the subscribe button with your chopsticks, and NOODLE ON!

Echo: Anyways goodbye! Don't touch peroxide!

Next time on The Peroxide Show…

Echo: We're going to have a winter special! We are going to perform…

Sushi: All of the Frozen songs!

Echo: All of them were made into parodies by me!

Timeskip

Sky: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T-

Echo: I'm supposed to sing that!

Deadlox: Yeah, Sky. YOU'RE Hans! You're supposed to sing LOVE IS AN OPEN DO-OR LOVE IS AN-

Sky: Shut up!

Thank you for watching this episode of The Peroxide Show!

**Okay, you will get double update, which means… THAT YOU CAN READ EPISODE 2 RIGHT NOW! YAY! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	2. Episode 2

**So here is the second part of the double update! You know what, I'm bored and have no internet connection, so I might make it a triple update! Anyways, on with the show!**

Last time on the Peroxide Show…

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Timeskip

Echo: Well then, what do you think of the people who DON'T like noodles?

Thinknoodles: I think that they are stupid and that they should go to the Nether.

Sushi: Okay... *Turns toward audience* RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU HATE NOODLES!

Audience: (Only a boy named Firestone raises his hand)

Firestone: I HATE NOODLES! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!

Thinknoodles: HOW DARE YOU!

Firestone: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT- (security guards drag Firestone out of the theater.)

Episode 2:

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: Today we will have a winter special!

Sushi: Today, some Minecraft Youtubers will be performing Jungle Heart.

Echo: By the way, we will be performing all of the songs in Frozen, including the deleted songs! And I wrote all of these parodies!

Sushi: We will now introduce the cast. As they pass by, they will state their character.

Echo: As you know I'm Echo and I'm going to be Elsa.

Sushi: I'm going to be Anna. **(A/N: LOL if you check her Instagram, you will see her name. You will see why I'm laughing internally. XD) **

Sky: Hi, I'm SkytheKidRS and I'm Hans!

Deadlox: Hi, I'm Deadlox and I'm Kristoff.

SSundee: Hi, I'm SSundee and I'm Olaf.

Quentin: Hi, I'm HuskyMudkipz and I'm Man 1.

Mitch: Hi, I'm BajanCanadian and I'm Man 2.

Jerome: Hi, I'm ASFJerome and I'm Man 3.

Echo: And if they're any emergency parts we need to fill in, Quentin, Mitch, or Jerome can fill in.

Sushi: And now, Quentin, Mitch, and Jerome will perform Jungle Heart!

Men :  
Born of vines and jungle air  
and forest rain combining.  
This leafy force both foul and fair  
has a jungle heart worth mining.

So cut through the heart, fierce and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
See the beauty, vines and leaves  
Split the tree apart  
And break the jungle heart

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it grow!

Hup! Ho!  
Watch your step!  
Let it grow!

Quentin:  
Beautiful!

Mitch:  
Powerful!

Jerome:  
Dangerous!

Quentin :  
Vines!

Leaves has a magic,  
can't be controlled.  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten,  
stronger than a hundred men! Ho!

and forest rain combining.  
This leafy force both foul and fair  
has a jungle heart worth mining.

Cut through the heart, fierce and clear.  
Strike for love and strike for fear.  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the tree apart  
Beware the jungle heart…

Echo: Right! There you go! We're done!

Sushi: Yep.

Echo: Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!

Next time on The Peroxide Show…

Echo: And now, Sushi and I will perform Do You Want To Tame An Ocelot!

Timeskip

Sushi: Do you want to tame an ocelot? It doesn't have to be an ocelot.

Echo: Go away, Sushi!

Sushi: Okay, bye…

**Okay, so no triple update because the wifi works now. Also, I might not be able to do episode 3 next week, because I'm going somewhere for the weekdays next week with no wifi, and yeah. I will bring a notebook, so I'm going to work on Elements of the Clans and a new story I'm working on. For more information, check out Elements of the Clans. Now, you might think why can't I work on episode 3? I have a notebook! Well my friends, it is because I don't think I can write the Peroxide Show on paper. It is too confusing cause I have to go like this:**

**Echo: Blah blah blah**

**Sushi: Blah blah blah**

**See? I would waste too much paper. Lol, I was listening to Let it Go, and thinking of Setosorcerer for some reason. Then I thought of him singing Let it Go, and it made total sense! I mean, it's like Elsa. He was in depression and then he let go of the past and stuff like Elsa! Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	3. Episode 3

**I'm very sorry for not updating for two weeks. I didn't have much time. But I worked on Elements of the Clans and this for an hour or so, and I'm pleased to tell you… since I didn't update for two weeks, you get a double update on this! I'm not quite ready to release my new story, since I didn't even finish the first chapter. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Last time on the Peroxide Show…

Echo: We're going to have a winter special! We are going to perform…

Sushi: All of the Frozen songs!

Echo: All of them were made into parodies by me!

Timeskip

Sky: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T-

Echo: I'm supposed to sing that!

Deadlox: Yeah, Sky. YOU'RE Hans! You're supposed to sing LOVE IS AN OPEN DO-OR LOVE IS AN-

Sky: Shut up!

Episode 3:

Echo: Welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: No fancy stuff let's just go straight to the song.

Sushi: Lights, Camera, Action!

Mint: (voice is slightly muffled) Umm… The light button is stuck!

Echo: I'll fix it. (presses buttons on remote control) Is it fixed?

Mint: Yeah, it is!

Sushi: Ok, now TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! BUT NOT ALL OF THEM!

Sushi:  
Echo?  
(Knocking: Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock)  
Do you wanna tame an ocelot?  
Come on lets go and get some fish  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna tame an ocelot?  
It doesn't have to be an ocelot.

Echo:  
Go away, Sushi

Sushi:  
Okay, bye...

(Knocking)  
Do you wanna tame an ocelot?  
Or ride our minecarts around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls-  
(Hang in there, pig!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,

Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)

(Orchestral)

Sushi:  
(Knocking)  
Echo?  
Please, I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage", and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna tame an ocelot?

Echo: There you go! I feel like we should end this episode right now.

Sushi: Yeah, I totally agree.

Echo: Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!

Next time on the Peroxide Show…

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show. I'm echomist66

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Timeskip~

Sushi: For the first time in forever, there is music there is light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…

Timeskip~

Echo: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know…

**Onto the fourth episode!**


	4. Episode 4

Last time on the Peroxide Show…

Echo: And now, Sushi and I will perform Do You Want To Tame An Ocelot!

Timeskip

Sushi: Do you want to tame an ocelot? It doesn't have to be an ocelot.

Echo: Go away, Sushi!

Sushi: Okay, bye…

Episode 4:

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: Today, Sushi and I are going to perform For the First Time in Forever.

Sushi: Lights, Camera, Action!

Sushi:  
The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)  
What if I meet... the one?

Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've had so far

For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

Echo:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know  
But it's only for today  
Sushi:  
It's only for today

Echo:  
It's agony to wait  
Sushi:  
It's agony to wait

Echo:  
Tell the guards to open up the gates  
Sushi:  
The gates

Sushi:  
For the first time in forever  
Echo:  
Don't let them in, don't let them see

Sushi:  
I'm getting what I'm dreaming of  
Echo:  
Be the good girl you always have to be

Sushi:  
A chance to change my lonely world  
Echo:  
Conceal

Sushi:  
A chance to find true love  
Echo:  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Sushi:  
I know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!

Echo: Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!

Next time on the Peroxide Show…

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show. I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Timeskip~

Sushi: Love is an open door!

Sky: Love is an open door!

**Alright, let's get to the challenge I made up. So basically, google setosorcerer twenty times. Please do it, it only takes one minute out of your life. Tell me in the comments if you did the challenge. And ALESA IS PREGNANT! I WANT HER TO GIVE BIRTH TO A GIRL! EVEN THOUGH THEY WOULD NAME IT ALLISON! (I seriously think they should name their child Adesa only if it is a girl. XD) Comment #Googlesetosorcerer if you read this A/N! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5:

Last time on the peroxide show

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show. I'm echomist66

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Timeskip~

Sushi: For the first time in forever, there is music there is light! For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night…

Timeskip~

Echo: Conceal, don't feel, put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know…

This time on the peroxide show

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: and I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: I'm sorry to say that the winter special will be canceled due to copyright issues.

Sushi: But we have a special interview with… Skydoesminecraft and his lovely fiancée, itsalesa!

Sky and alesa: *enters stage*

Sky: Hi viewers! Time for the interview!  
Alesa: Hi Echo and Sushi! What is your first question?

Echo: Well, would you like to reveal the big news!

Sky: I WELL DO IT! *takes deep breath* IM GONNA BE A FATHER AND AFTER THE BABY COMES ALESA AND I WILL BE MARRIED!11

Alesa: Yep.

Sushi: Congrats! So… tell me. Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl yet?

Alesa: Dunno. I want a girl though.

Sky: And I want a boy.

Echo: Okay… so what would you name it if it is a girl and what would you name it if it was a boy?

Alesa: Allison or Tyler.

Sushi: Why Allison?

Sky: I dunno. Alesa just likes the name. And Tyler is for MunchingBrotato and Deadlox.

Echo: Got it. And would you make a Minecraft account for your baby? If so, what would you want the username to be?

Sky: ALLISONTHEBABYRS OR TYLERTHEBABYRS

Alesa: ITSALLISON OR ITSTYLER

Echo: Ok… Sushi, ask the next question.

Mint: NO NO NO I WANNA ASK NEXT QUESTION *faces sky and alesa* Are you lying about expecting? **(A/N: she actually asked me this irl!)**

Sky: WTF!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alesa: YEAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mint: I was just asking!

Sushi: Mint, away with you! /ban MineWoman101 Anyways I'm gonna end the episode right here!  
Echo: Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!

Next time on the peroxide show

Echo: Hello, and welcome to the Peroxide Show! I'm echomist66,

Sushi: And I'm Sushi_Cat_Pye.

Echo: Today, we were able to secure an interview with… DeadloxMC!

Timeskip

Mint: *sneaks behind Ty* SURPRISE!

Ty: AHHH! *jumps up from chair

Timeskip

Echo: Well, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!

**I'm still watching Immortal Songs 2. For more info check out chapter 11 elements of the clans. Anyways no son seungyeon versus jung dongha. :( I will just to have to hope for jung dongha versus ali. it is ulala session vs son seungyeon. Oh ulala session just ended their song but most of their performance they were like ulala ulala funk it up! And I thought they said ulala ulala f-word it up! Then I got weirded out but then I looked at the lyrics and yeah. If you want to have an interview here, PM me and I will send you questions, ok? Anyways, buh bye, and don**


End file.
